


I'm Falling for You

by Idk_ilove1D



Category: One Direction
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Prostitute Niall, Rich Zayn, idk what else sorry, orgasm denial?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_ilove1D/pseuds/Idk_ilove1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good with summaries so if you're into this stuff just read it... Or not. Idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Falling for You

Low. That's what described this boy's life. Worthless, he thought. Niall lived in the streets, his parents didn't want him anymore after they found out that he was a drug dealer. So he had no where else to go, no friends or family wanted his burden. He made money by selling his body to others and with the money he got he wasted it on club memberships, he shaved, and took a shower to go to what he called "work". He styled his hair as best as he could and then went to wonder on the most popular street for prostitutes. Most of them were girls but there were a few boys too, not as cute as him as Niall liked to think. His own jokes made him laugh and keep up a bit of a happy mood that he had left. He never acted like those slutty girls always wiggling their arses to whoever parked or even passed by, that always made Niall hold a laugh, sometimes they were so ridiculous that it made him hold a snort, and then a laugh because he snorted and so on. He was the kind of boy that needed the cash so he hooked up with whoever wanted him, boys or girls, but no one never knew ( not that he had anyone to share with ) that he was a little, ok maybe a lot more into boys. 

After of what felt like hours standing next to a pole, a big fancy BMW car started strolling around that area. The windows were black, keeping the person inside anonymous. The car suddenly started stopping where Niall was standing, he could only smile. The black piece of glass rolled down and reviled the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. About 19 or 20 years of age, olive skin, black hair standing in every way, beautiful chocolate eyes and a growing beard. Niall's mouth was agape, until the voice of the boy took him out of his daydream.  
"Hey beautiful." He said in a slow, raspy voice.   
"H-hey." Niall suddenly stuttered and blushed a deep shade of red.  
"So you on service tonight?"   
"Yeah."  
"How much?"  
"150"   
"That's a lot, any special talents in there?" The boy asked motioning to Niall's growing bulge.   
"No, but I always make it worth it." Niall said and winked with a sudden burst of confidence.  
The boy chuckled and opened his door for Niall before hopping into the driver's seat.  
"May I have the honor to know what's your name ?"  
"Niall. You?"  
"Zayn." Neither of them could place each other's accents, which made things a little but more interesting. 

Soon enough Zayn parked on a gigantic house. Beautiful in all senses. Niall not even in his dreams would've wanted or had a house like that.   
"Y-you live here?"   
"Yeah."  
"It's beautiful really." Niall said in amusement.   
Both of them got out of the car and walked slowly to the front door. Zayn led the boy into his room, big enough to fit more than 10 people living comfortably inside. Niall looked around and stopped at Zayn once again. He never kissed his costumers, not wanting to bond in any way, but Zayn was different. He had a hint of something that made Niall want him more each second.  
"Can I k-kiss you?"   
"I guess, why not?"   
Niall shrugged and stepped closer to him, his heart racing quicker each time. Faces inches apart, Niall put his arms around Zayn's neck and he felt shock run through his veins, something he never felt before. Not wanting to waste any more time he pressed their lips together, both of their tummies making backflips. Niall traced Zayn's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was granted instantly. Tongues fighting for dominance and Niall won, pleased with himself he pushed Zayn gently on the bed behind them. He started unbuckling the boy's belt as he kissed Zayn's neck gently, trying to find his sweet spot. The boy underneath him arched his back and moaned loudly and Niall knew he had found it. He kissed and sucked on the skin, making it purple. He disconnected their lips for a brief second as he took his shirt off and helped the smaller boy. Now Niall palmed Zayn's hard on as he kissed his nipples, sucking and licking on the sensitive skin, giving each one the attention they deserved.   
"S'not your first time right?" Niall asked just to make sure. And he stopped his actions when Zayn nodded.   
"No. Nope. There is no way in hell I'm gonna take you." He said standing up.  
"No Niall please. I wanna do this."  
"Zayn this is the sort of thing that you do with someone you love! You've barely met me!" Niall said frustrated.   
"Niall I felt something when you kissed me! I've never felt something like this before, when I take someone in, as soon as they know that I'm a virgin they run away!" Zayn said with tears on his eyes.  
"Zayn..."   
"Please Niall, I'll give you twice as more or even ten times the money that you want just please!" He asked sobbing on his bed.  
Niall gave up and sat on the bed again, caressing the boy's cheeks.   
"I'm not gonna do this for the money, yeah I need it but I felt something too. So I'm gonna make love to you. Ok?" Zayn just nodded and Niall kissed him again. The whole fucking zoo on his tummy, for the second time this night. 

 

He took Zayn's jeans off, leaving both of them only on boxers. Niall made a trail of wet kisses from his jaw to his collarbones, while he traced small little circles on the boy's hips. Zayn was already a moaning mess under him and Niall only made things worse. His face stopped in front of the hard cock that was showing through the white boxers the brown eyed boy had. He hooked his fingers on the hem and took it out slowly. Zayn's shaft was big, and thick, already leaking with precum, making Niall's mouth watery. He was indeed a cockslut, loving the way they felt around his mouth, he waited no longer and licked the tip and Zayn moaned something Niall wasn't expecting to hear.  
"Daddy..." The boy wasn't even aware of the words that escaped his mouth, as he was only in pure bliss.   
"So you have a daddy kink eh?" Niall said as he pumped the hard on slowly, teasingly, but strong and powerful at the same time.  
"Please daddy." Zayn begged once again as his hole aches to being filled. Niall waited no longer and stopped to take his boxers and he threw them somewhere in the room. His mouth connected with the boy's sweet spot once again.  
"You gonna be a good boy for daddy?"   
"Y-yeah please. Only yours Niall." Zayn moaned in response.  
Niall wanted this to be special so he didn't get a condom or prepped the smaller boy in any way. As if reading his mind, Zayn got a small bottle and handed it to Niall, the boy squirted a generous amount onto his hand before running his hand up and down his own throbbing cock. Once ready he lined himself on Zayn's entrance and pushed just the tip in, the boy hissed at first but soon enough melted into the touch.

Niall pushed himself in, inch by inch, getting himself used to the feeling. He moaned at the tightness and warmth he was feeling, this was totally new to him, being able to actually enjoy what he does. He was pulled away from his thoughts as he heard a silent sob. Niall kissed away the tears and told Zayn to relax and he would move whenever he was ready. Niall heard a silent moan and he looked to the boy and saw him nod, before Niall ram into him relentlessly. He put Zayn's legs up his shoulders and that gave both boys a new sensation, which made both of their eyes roll to the back of their heads. Zayn moaned and arched his back as Niall touched a spot he was never able to reach for himself.  
"Niall."  
"Right there?" Niall asked as he slammed into the special spot once again as Zayn cried in pleasure.   
"Daddy please I'm gonna c-cum." He whispered to the boy above him.  
"Hold it babby, I'm almost there."   
"Daddy!"  
"Ok baby on three. 1,2,3!" Zayn spilled his cum on his stomach, as his vision blurred a little the the biggest orgasm he's ever had. Niall came inside the boy in pure bliss as well. Not caring much about it he laid on top of the boy exhausted. Zayn felt completely another person. He felt different for some reason. The boy caressed the blond one, and Niall felt strange, but loved.  
"Um, watcha doing?" He asked as Zayn pushed lightly small grands of his hair.   
"I don't know."   
"I like it." And the room fell in silence, a comfortable one. They talked about each of their lives and Zayn felt really bad for Niall, he seemed like a good person.   
"Wanna do out with me?"  
"What?" Niall asked lifting his head up and resting his chin on the boy's chest.  
"I mean like go out on a date and stuff. I wanna get to you better."  
"Ok." Niall said simply although he loved the idea.  
"Ok."   
And maybe the didn't know that yet, but maybe, just maybe, 'ok' was their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos and comment if you liked it! Very much appreciated!


End file.
